


Ducktober 2020

by Kent_24



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Webby, F/F, F/M, I will add more characters when I feel like it, don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_24/pseuds/Kent_24
Summary: It's Ducktober!
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck/Penumbra, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Scrooge McDuck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck & Everyone, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hi, I'm back again so... I know I'm not the greatest with time so doing a fanfic everyday for a month? No, It's hard enough to do one fanfic at all for me. So instead I'm going to post it all on different days instead. I will try to post a fanfic a day, but if I can't I'm sorry. Also no matter what, I will post all 31 fanfics by the end of the month. So I hope you enjoy!

It was the beginning of Fall, and when Webby woke up and looked out the window and saw the leaves falling all over and the different colors. She got excited and then turned back to the bed where Lena was softly snoring. 

She then shook Lena awake. "Get up, you snoring angel look outside its fall!" Webby said as soon as Lena opened her eyes. "Webbs... I was trying to sleep here." Her girlfriend said voice rough from sleep. "But Lena it's fall don't you want to see all of the different colors outside!" Webby said still excited. "No... I want to sleep." She said still sleepy. "But... Lena." Webby said, but this time pulling out the puppy eyes. When Lena saw the look she instantly soften and said "Ok... Webbs we can go out." "Yay!" Webby said jumping out of bed pulling Lena with her.

When they finally got outside (with their coats and hats on with their colors respectively) Webby tugged Lena by the hand to walk to the park near their apartment and then sat on a bench with Lena to see all the falling leaves. "It's pretty, isn't it?", "Yeah it is Pink... it is." Then Lena connected their beaks.


	2. Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m back for the second prompt. So I’m also going to try to post the other 2 prompts I missed today, but I’ll see. Enjoy!

Huey and Violet were walking together to the pumpkin patch near the mansion to go pick a pumpkin together and well Huey also had this planned out as a date to as if Violet didn’t know, but of course she knew this was a date. She wasn’t a idiot, they were dating after all.

“So Hubert are we getting a small or a big pumpkin.” She asked. “Well... if we get a big pumpkin we’re going to need help getting it back to the mansion, but at the same time more space to carve. Then again a small is easy to bring back with us, but less carving space. So I think we should bring back with us a medium sized pumpkin because we can carry it together and still have a good amount of space to carve it.” He told her. “Ok a medium pumpkin it is.”

After deciding that, they both walked around holding hands trying to find a good medium pumpkin to get. But after a while it was starting to get dark and Violet knew that they needed to get back soon.

“Hubert... I think we need to get back now it getting to dark. We can come back tomorrow.” She said. Huey opened his beak to argue that they can still get that pumpkin today, but then he closed his beak and then said “Yeah... your right Vi. We can come back tomorrow.” And then the two of them walked back to the mansion with no pumpkin, but with the idea like Vi said that they could come back tomorrow.


	3. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is now prompt three for me. So I won’t be able to type up the fourth prompt tonight, but I will try for tomorrow to post it up. Hope you enjoy!

“So what are flow-ers again?” Penny asked. “Oh well it’s a plant found on Earth, well... you don’t know what a plant is. Um... actually how about I just show you?” Della said. Then Della grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her to the park. 

When they got to the park Della led Penny to a patch of wild Sunflowers found all around the park. Then Della let go of Penny’s hand to grab one of the flowers and showed it to Penny. “Here’s what people on earth call a Sunflower. See how it looks like the sun and it kind of reminds you of it, it’s why it’s called a Sunflower.” Della told her giving her the Sunflower. “So... what do you do with it.” She asked. “Oh you can smell it and it’s just a pretty thing to have.” Della said. “Oh... ok.” 

After Della showed Penny the flowers she asked “Did you like the flowers I showed you?”, “Yeah... they were nice Della.” She said holding Della’s hand walking back home with the other hand full of Sunflowers to take with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good? Did I do them justice? Comment to me about it.


	4. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again. So I'm sorry about my stop of this. Today my goal is to get as many prompts in as I can. Hope you Enjoy!

"Are you sure that you know where your going?" Goldie asked Scrooge. "Yes I do, would yer stop questioning me?" Scrooge asked his wife. "No, because this always happening and in the end we either go back to the mansion or I lead the rest of the way."

"Well if this here map wasn't so hard to read, then I wouldn't need yer to lead the way.", "Scrooge, honey please calm down I was only messing with you." Goldie said softening a little. "Well are yer done questioning me?" He asked. "Yes I'm done." , "Ok then let's go then."

After Goldie stopped questioning Scrooge, Scrooge was able to slowly but surely get them to the treasure. 

Then after getting back home Scrooge was able to see his other treasure in his room.


	5. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 5. Hope you enjoy!

"Did you get any gold yet." Goldie yells from the other side of the mine to Scrooge. "No, how about yer?" He asked. "No.", "Okay then keep going." 

After about two hours Goldie was about to call it quits when she heard her husband yell to her from the other side to come to him. When she got closer to him, she saw some gold peeking though from the hole Scrooge mined.

"Scrooge you found gold!" Goldie said excitedly. "You bet yer behind that I did.", "So how much do you thing you'll get from that gold?" She asked. "Not enough." He questioned. "What do you mean?" She questioned. 

"Well there will never be enough gold to get that's better then yer." He said. "Scrooge that's cheesy and you know it." She said laughing. "Well yer all the gold I need, So why would I need more?" He told her leaning in to kiss her.


	6. Horror Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 6. Hope you enjoy!

"AHHHHH!!!" Webby screamed, shaking into Lena's hold on her. "You ok there Pink... do I need to turn to horror movie off?", "No-o it's ok-kay." She said shaky still. "Are you sure?" Lena asked concerned, she knew how Webby got when she got her Sensory overloads. "Ye-ah I'll be fine." She told her girlfriend. "Okay then... but if you want we can stop at any time Okay?", "Okay."

Well a second hour into the full 3-hour long horror movie, Webby was not ok, shaky slowly to stop from Lena notice and hiding her screams into her hands too. But it was only so much before she got into a Panic attack and that was what happened too. It just became too much for her to handle she got a Sensory overload.

"Pink... are you okay?" Lena asked. "No-o please it's too loud... pleas-se it's to much." Webby said covering her ears. From the loud noise in the movie. "Okay I turn it off, deep breaths Webbs I know you can do it." Then Lena got the remote and turned the T.V. off in the Mansion den. 

"Okay I got you Webbs, it'll be okay." Lena told Webby touching her, but not quite as when Webby got Sensory overloads. She didn't like being touched too much. After a while Webby finally calmed down and then chose to cling to Lena exhausted after that Panic attack.

"Just go to sleep Webbs I'm not going anywhere."

And with that Webby fell asleep safe in Lena's arms.


	7. Spooky Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 7. Hope you enjoy!

"So what is this Spooky tale?" Huey asks Louie. "Well rumor has it, that every October night for 31 nights. A monster of sorts comes to take any and every sweet that is bought from all houses. So if you bought candy one day it would be gone the next and it repeats. Until Halloween night when the monster comes to take kids away when Trick Or Treating." Louie said. "Oh cool." Dewey said. "No not cool, plus I don't believe it." Huey said disbelieving that this is real.

"Well it is ok the internet doesn't lie." Louie said stubbornly. "Well I don't believe it until I see it." Huey said walking out of the room.

A few hours later when the sun already set. Huey heard a noise outside ad went he went to see if his brothers were trying to scare him he saw that they were asleep. Then when he went to turn around to go to bed he saw a figure crawling towards him and he screamed.

"AHHHH!!!", When he screamed he heard laughing coming from the beds and when he turned around he saw both Louie and Dewey laughing and then the lights went on and he saw the figure crawling towards him was Webby in a mask.

"Hey, that was not cool." He told them. "You could of given me a heart attack.", "Oh grow up Huey it was a prank, Me and Dewey wanted to scare you after you weren't scared about the "Monster" and we asked Webby for help." Louie said.

"Well I'm sorry that your "Monster" story wasn't good enough." Huey said.

"Well we scared you so, ha!" Louie told him.

"Ok I'll give you that." Huey relented.

"Yes."

After Louie won that was when everyone heard a noise.

"Louie are you still playing a prank on me?" Huey asked. "No that's not me." He said.

Then they all saw a figure. "RUN!!!" Dewey and Webby said and run they did. But after they ran Scrooge took off his mask and laughed saying "That's what yer get for waking me up, in god damn 3 in the morning."


	8. Video Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back again. So today I'm going to post up 5 prompts and then try to post more today or on a later date. Hope you enjoy!

"GAME OVER."

"Dang it." Dewey said. It was the 5th time he couldn't beat this fighting game. He was so tired of losing that he toss the controller to the floor and yelled out in frustration. "Hey, what's wrong honey?" Della said walking into the room seeing Dewey upset. "I can't beat this game, it's so dumb.", "Hey... don't say that I'm sure that if you calm down you can beat your game.", "Hey mom what if you try for me?"

Della looked at her son in disbelief. "Really, your not worried that I would mess up your game or something.", "No, I trust you." He said. "Ok then let's do this." Della said grabbing the controller and pressing play.

Two hours Della and Dewey are on the couch looking at the T.V. in disbelief. "GAME OVER." 

"Oh, Phooey." They both said.


	9. Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh, yeah  
Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business  
God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused my mind is open."

"So Scrooge are you enjoying yourself?" Goldie asked. "Yes I am, are yer enjoying yer self." He asked. "Yes, yes I am. I glad you took me as your date to this event." She said blushing a little. "Well I wouldn't of taken anyone else."

"All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't you stop, boy."

"Will you like to dance with me?" Scrooge asked blushing, holding his hand out to her. "Yes, yes I would." She said grabbing his hand.

"Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout."

Scrooge held the pickaxe out in front of him. Stopping Goldie from hitting him with her pickaxe. After another hit from Goldie knock the pickaxe out of his hand. He looked at her flustered. "Is that all yer got!" He yelled at her.

"Nothin' to prove and I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger."

"No this not even the beginning, old man." Goldie said blocking him. "OLD MAN, oh let's see if you like this then." He said managing to knock the pickaxe out of her hand. "Oh you play dirty then, ok." She said holding her fists up instead. "It's on then."

"All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't you stop, boy."

"So... have yer been doing ok?" Scrooge asks Goldie. Slowly dancing with her holding her hips. "Yes, I've been ok, thank you for asking. What about you?" She asks him. "Better now that I'm with you." He told her.

"Oh, yeah  
Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you."

"Oh... really." She said blushing. "Yes It's true, I do feel better when yer around." He told her blushing as well. "Oh... ok."

"All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)."

"Why are yer doing this Goldie?!" Scrooge yelled out of breath from blocking and fighting her. "Because Scroogie, you want gold and I want what you want." She told him.

"Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you."

"Really is that all, we could share you know.", "Oh Scroogie is going to share? I don't believe that. But anyway I don't want to share. I want it all." She said.

"All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)."

"Well what if I give yer the gold. Would you stop then?" He asked exhausted wanting to just end this. "Um... deal." She said holding her hand out to for him to shake it. He took it.

"somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you  
(Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy)  
(Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy)  
(Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
Somethin' 'bout you."

"I'm glad that yer said deal all those years ago." He told her still dancing. "Why?" She asked. "Because that was the moment I knew I loved you." He said. "Oh-h... really.", "Yeah a woman after my own gold." He said and he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that the 9th prompt was "Musical", but I don't know how to write that. So I just did another song one instead about Scrooge and Goldie. Also the video that inspired this was https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eZS2qfg9p8. Watch it.


	10. The Trickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th prompt. Hope you enjoy!

When Lena woke up she didn't thing that she would be blindfolded. She wasn't worried per se because it was October. Webby, her girlfriend's, favorite time of the year other than all the other holidays. During the month of October Webby loved to trick everyone with pranks or in Lena's situation blindfolded and tied to a chair. 

"Pink you can come out now. I know what your doing." She said to the area around her. "Oh Phooey! How did you know I what going to prank you." Webby said from who knows where. "Pink we've been together for 4 years since you were 14, did you really think that you could get me?" She asked. "No... but I like to try still." She heard Webby say. 

After that she felt Webby untie her hands and legs from the chair and then she took off the blindfold. When Lena turned to see they were in the kitchen of their home and then saw Webby guilty face. She came over and kissed the guilty look from her girlfriend's lips. 

Lena felt Webby relax into the kiss and felt Webby's hands go into her hair. After they parted for air she held Webby close to her and whispered in her ear "Hey... I know what we can do we can go get the boys and prank them. Would you like that instead?" She asked. "Yeah let's go!" Webby said excited pulling on Lena's hand.


	11. The Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11. Hope you enjoy!

It was one Webby's favorite times of the year. It was October and that also meant a lot of candy. Today her and her girlfriend Lena were going too the candy store too buy a brunch of candy for home. Webby was so excited that she was almost jumping in the air in joy. She heard Lena laugh next to her "Excited Pink?" Lena asked. "Yeah." Webby replied. 

When they got to the candy store. Webby immediately ran into the store and dragged Lena behind her. "Woah, slow down Pink the candy isn't going anywhere." Lena told her. "I know, but I really want to get some candy." Webby told her. 

When they got to the candy aisle Webby grabbed a basket and got Lena to hold it as her started to grab some candy and putting it in the basket. She got Kit-Kats, Snickers, Chocolates, and some other candy and then both she and Lena went to the front to pay for it.

After getting some candy both she and Lena went home.


	12. DuckTales Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I'm really sorry about the wait. I'm not going to say I'm going to do better or anything like that. But like at the beginning of this I'm going to finish all the prompts by October 31st and I will. So here goes everything. 1 down 19 to go! Hope you enjoy!

"What are we playing again?" Huey asked Dewey. "Among Us." He responded. "So... how do we play?" Huey asked next. 

"Okay so there are Crewmates and imposters. There can be 1-3 imposters in the game. Also you can't talk to others during the main phrase. After dead bodies at reported then you can talk to see who the imposter is." Dewey explained.

"Okay well this is dumb were in the same room." Louie said. "Well let's all go in different rooms so we can't." Huey said before his brothers can start a fight.

"Okay, Let's Go DuckTales Team!" Dewey said running out of the room to start the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I never played Among Us so I don't know if my explanation is accurate.


	13. Fave DT Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've been excited to write this prompt. So my favorite DuckTales episode is Season 1 episode 4 "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!" I love that episode because it was the first episode to show Lena and I was excited when both Lena and Webby met in that. I mean I love every episode with Lena and Webby, but this episode just stands out from that. So now to business 2 down 18 to go! Hope you enjoy!

"I'm here to save either a sailor, group of sailors, or a shark from a sea-serpent/pirate/M-agent/and/or scurvy!" Webby said dropping all the bottles she carried. "What? N-no, those are from me." The stranger replied. "I'm just messing around you know, like a game?", "Fun! Let me try!" Webby said grabbing a bottle, some paper and a pencil. She tossed the bottle in the water and the stranger grabbed it and read the paper. "Please recycle this bottle. Okay, I don't think you get this game."

"Hi, I'm Webby." Webby said putting her hand out for the stranger to shake.

"Mm. Hey." The stranger said shaking her hand quickly.

"Is that a vintage Sumerian talisman?" Webby asked pointing at the amulet the stranger was wearing.

"Dunno. Found it at a thrift shop." The stranger said tucking it under their sweater.

Webby stood there awkwardly and then saw some pink in the stranger's hair.

"How...ha! You got some pink in your hair. I-I think someone pranked you." Webby told them.

"It's supposed to look this way."

"Oh! Oh... I like your shirt." Webby said.

"Mm, not my shirt. Actually got it off the lead singer of the Featherweights after a gig in Paris." The stranger told her.

"You've been to Paris?!" Webby said excitedly.

"You haven't? Oh, you gotta go. It's like here, only fancier." They said.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris, crawl around in the catacombs, maybe touch a skull." Webby explained.

The stranger's last bottle fell in the ocean and they start to get up. "Welp, game over."

"I got it!" Webby said and she when and grab the bottle with her foot and then came back to hand the bottle to the stranger. "Here!"

"That was actually pretty cool." The stranger said amazed grabbing the bottle from Webby's hand. "Are you, like, in the circus?" They asked.

"Circus acrobats keep elephant hairs in their pockets for good luck! I don't know why I just told you that, or why I'm still talking, or why I pointed out the fact that I'm still talking, or..." Webby said awkwardly.

"Whoa, easy, Flippy."

"Webby!"

"Lena. Thanks for the bottle.", "Hey, you wanna come with me to this blowout on the edge of town? Should be cool." She said.

"I've never actually seen a proper explosion!" Webby said.

"It's another name for "party." Lena said.

"Yep! Totally knew that.", "Could we just wait for my friends, so I could let them know where I'm going?" Webby asked.

"But the party could be over by then. Come on, it'll be an adventure!" Lena told her.

"This is a party?" Webby asked.

"All the best parties are at burnt-out junkyards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know if you notice but all the beginning and through-out most of this I used They/Them pronouns for Lena because when reading this Lena is a stranger to Webby and you don't know that Lena is a girl when reading this and the fact that I don't use She/Her pronouns for Lena until she introduced herself. I just thought to let you know if you caught on to that.


	14. Ships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for this prompt I'm going to split it into four parts, one for Webby and Lena, another for Scrooge and Goldie, another for Huey and Violet, and one last one for Della and Penny. So now it's 3 down 17 to go! Hope you enjoy!

"What are you doing Pink?" Lena asked her girlfriend running around their room looking for something. "Oh... Lena I didn't see you. Um... It's nothing." Webby said nervous. "Webby... Please what's wrong your shaking. Let me help you please?", Webby looked at her girlfriend and caved. "Ok... I can't find my Rubik cube Dewey gave me. I need something to do right now." 

"Well I got a idea." Lena said. "What is it?" Webby said cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. 

"You can cuddle and kiss me. Y-you said you needed-d something to do right-t? Well I can help." Lena said nervous now.

"Oh you beautiful idiot, you wanted to cuddle you could of asked." Webby said jumping into Lena's open arms.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Oh Scroogie." "Yes Goldie?" Scrooge asked. "When are you going to let me have you again." "What-t?" Scrooge stammered. 

"You know perfectly well what I mean Scrooge. We never get alone time to do that kind of thing anymore." 

"What-t yes we do. What do yer mean we don't."

"Don't play with me right now Scroogie. It's been 3 WEEKS."

"So yer keeping track now?"

"Yes I am because this is serious."

"Ok... So do you wanna you know go to bed early." 

"Uncle Scrooge it's 10 in the morning what do you mean your going to bed." Louie asked.

"Well Louie sometimes Old people need extra rest. So about that bed." She said turning to Scrooge who was turning red.

"Okay whatever." Louie said walking out of the dinning room with a can of Pep.

"Bed?" Goldie asked.

"Bed." Scrooge agreed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“So where are we going Hubert." Violet asked.

"Were going on a picnic." He said holding out the basket in one hand, while he had the other holding his girlfriend's hand walking to the park.

"Okay." She said.

When they got to the park Huey got a blanket out of the basket and put it on the ground and then laid out the food.

"Thank you for this picnic." She said.

"Anything for you." Huey said giving her a kiss.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"So what is this called again." Penny asked her girlfriend.

"It's a phone. You can call people on it, taking pictures, and Ooo play games." Della explained.

"Games?" 

"Yes, here let me show you." Della said pulling up a space game on her phone.

"Here this game is where you blow up asteroids to not crash your ship." Della said handing her the phone.

"Okay."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Penny?"

"Penny?" Della called out. 

"What?" Penny said not looking up from the phone. 

"Can I have the phone back?"

"Why?"

"Because it stole my girlfriend."

"Oh okay." Penny said handing her the phone.

"That's better." Della said pulling her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Want more like this? Let me know!


	15. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I'm back! So I am really sorry about not finishing this by October 31st, but I'm going to try to make it up to the few people who liked my stories so far. So I'm going to tell you a bit about it. So I planning a big story very soon after I finish the rest of these prompts and it's going to be the best yet! Also if you got any ideas on what the story is about I would love to here it. (P.S. it's about DuckTales.) Also who here loved the episode "New Gods on the Block!" because I loved it. Ok I'm going to stop now. Hope you enjoy!

"BOO!" 

"Ahhh!" Donald screamed.

"Got you." Daisy said giggling.

"Oh... yeah you did." Donald said laughing a little too. Clutching his chest tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I'm really sorry about how short this is, but I don't have a lot of inspiration at the moment. So... yeah. Hope you liked it. (Also I'm sorry I say sorry a lot. Force of habit. 😅)


	16. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16. Hope you enjoy!

"So what are we doing again Pink?" Lena asked her girlfriend walking around the forest surrounding the mansion.

"We're looking for aliens!" Webby said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay. So... what are we doing in this forest then?" She asked.

"We're going to set up cameras so if a alien comes we will see it." Webby told her.

"Okay then let's do this." Lena said grabbing Webby's hand walking further into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some of these prompts might be short so I'm warning you now.


	17. Cryptids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't know what Cryptids were so I had to search this up. So I learned there like creatures that some people think are myths like Bigfoot. So there you go you now know what Cryptids mean so your welcome. Hope you enjoy! (Also I noticed I use the word so a lot. So sorry about that. 😅)

"What are you two doing?" Louie said looking up at Huey and Dewey from his phone.

"Well me and Dewey are going to see how Bigfoot is doing in the forest again. Do you want to come?" Huey asked.

"Nope! See you later." Louie said quickly running out the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Dewey asked his brother.

"I don't know Dewey. I don't know."


	18. Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18. Hope you enjoy!

“Wait, so are we part-robot?” Dewey asked his mom.

“What? What made you think... oh my leg. Um... no we’re not part-robot. It’s just that I lose my leg in the crash.” Della told her son.

“Oh ok. That’s fine. I’m just glad that your back home now.” Dewey told her.

“I’m glad I’m home too.” She replied.


	19. Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19. Hope you enjoy!

“Wait so let me get this straight. Tea Time used to be a spy?” Lena asked her girlfriend.

“Yeah. Granny tells me she retired a little before I was born. So she could take care of me.” Webby told her.

“Ok. Well it looks like Tea Time used to be cool.”

“Yeah Granny is the coolest. After you of course.”

“Oh... Pink. I think your the cool one.” Lena said blushing.


	20. Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20. Hope you enjoy!

“What are you trying to do?” Goldie asked her husband.

“Oh hi Goldie. I’m trying to shoot a bow. If I need to protect yer.” He explained.

“Oh... Scroogie that’s sweet of you, but you know it’s the other way around.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” He asked.

“Scroogie... how can I put this nicely?”

“What nicely?” He asked getting frustrated now.

“Ok I’m just going to say it. You can’t protect me scroogie. You can barely protect yourself. You know I’m the one if anything who’s going to do the protecting. I’m the one who’s wearing the pants in this relationship after all.” She told him.

“WHAT. YER THE ONE WEARING THE PANTS IN THIS RELATIONSHIP. WAIT A MINUTE.”

“Oh Scroogie calm down you know it’s true don’t deny it.” Goldie said grabbing the bow from him in his anger and getting a prefect hit on the target. And then walking out of the room leaving Scrooge flabbergasted at the door.


	21. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21. Hope you enjoy!

“Stupid magic all you do it mess with my friends lives. I wish I could get rid of you.” Lena whispered angrily at her amulet. When she thought no one is around.

“You know webbigail isn’t going to be happy that you said that.” Violet said walking into the room. Scaring Lena.

“Well she’s not here is she?” Lena told her sister.

“You know perfectly well what I meant. Magic is apart of you Lena. If you try to get rid of it, well... you go with it. What would your girlfriend do now? What would I do?” Violet told her looking at her sadly.

“I know, but... it’s hard you know. Knowing my magic is from Magica and well everything.”

“Yeah I know Lena, but just think about what I said ok. I care about you don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.”


	22. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22. Hope you enjoy!

*BOOM*

“Ahhh!” Lena screamed diving under the covers of Webby’s bed.

“Oh... Lena if you were scared of thunder. You should of told me. I’ll protect you. Come here.” Webby told her holding her arms out so her girlfriend could hide in them.

“Okay, but you bet-t-ter not tell an-ny one it’ll ruin my reputation.” Lena said hiding in Webby’s arms.

“I won’t. I promise.”


	23. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23. Hope you enjoy!

“What are you doing Della?” Donald asked his twin.

“Oh hey Donald! Um... well the kids wanted to play hide and seek. But... when I was looking to hide somewhere I saw you house boat and then saw your washing machine and thought hey maybe I can hide in here and well... um here I am.” Della explained.

“Oh ok.” Donald said laughing. “Let me help you.”

“Ok.”


	24. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24. Hope you enjoy!

“Why didn’t you tell me that your Aunt was Magica?” Webby asked her girlfriend.

“I didn’t want to worry you Pink. You didn’t need to know at the time. I was using you anyway so I didn’t think it was important.” Lena said.

“But your important to be you beautiful idiot.”

“I know Pink. I know that now as your important to me too.”


	25. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25. Hope you enjoy!

“Why is it so dark in here? It’s the afternoon.” Huey asked his brothers.

“Because we’re trying to sleep.” Dewey answered for him and Louie as he was still asleep.

“It’s the afternoon though!” Huey said.

“Sleepy time is anytime. So get out.” Louie said awaking out of his slumber to toss a pillow at Huey’s head and then passing out right after.


	26. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26. Hope you enjoy!

“Nothing can stop Della Duck!” Della told herself trying to find some gold on the moon.

For the past few years she hasn’t found anything accept space rocks, but like she said nothing can stop Della Duck.

And she heard a screech.


	27. A Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27. Hope you enjoy!

“Well boys I think we hit the jackpot.” Dewey told his brothers.

“Yeah we got a feast of candy now.” Louie said. 

“Mmm... a lot of candy.” Huey replied.

“Same place, next year boys?” Dewey asked.

“Yeah!” Huey and Louie said.


	28. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28. Hope you enjoy!

“Ok so your going as me?” Huey asked Louie.

“Well yeah we look the same and well... I’m not going as Dewey.

“Hey! What’s wrong with going as me?” Dewey asked.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure okay then. We’ll play like that then. Let’s go.”


	29. Family Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29. Hope you enjoy!

“Ok boys are you ready?” Donald asked.

“Yes Uncle Donald.” They all said.

“Ok then. Say Family Photo!”

“Family Photo!”

*CLICK*


	30. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30. Hope you enjoy!

“You know I remember promising yer a place in this family.” Scrooge told Lena.

“You do?” Lena asked.

“Yes yer kept yer end of the deal, so I’m going to keep mine. So do we have a deal?” Scrooge asked with his hand out for her to shake.

“Deal.” Lena said shaking his hand.


	31. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 31! We made it! So now very soon I’m going to start a DuckTales chapter(s) long story about Della Duck when she comes back from the moon, but with a twist. So I hope you enjoy!

“Are yer ready for the adventure of yer life-time?” Scrooge asked.

“Yeah!” Everyone said.

“Then let’s go!”


End file.
